In order to perform tasks to assist a user, a computer system may execute one or more functions made available by various application programming interfaces (APIs). Performing a task to assist a user may include invoking a plurality of different APIs to execute functions from each of the different APIs. The various APIs may be numerous, and each of the various APIs may have different requirements.